


Wake Me Up

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve slowly comes awake when he feels Tony’s fingers on his wrist, light at first and then more firmly as his arm is pulled above his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I'm meant to be studying, I instead write porn.

Steve slowly comes awake when he feels Tony’s fingers on his wrist, light at first and then more firmly as his arm is pulled above his head. Sleep calls for him to come back, addicting as any drug, but he’s curious now, shaking off the remnants of a dream he can no longer remember. Tony reaches over him and grabs his other arm, pulling it up until both wrists are held together. And then he feels the cuffs, soft leather catching at his skin. He keeps his breathing even, keeps his thoughts centered on the fact that this is  _Tony_ , that he is not in any danger. Tony slides over him, his skin warm and the arc reactor a reassuring press against his shoulder. The other handcuff loops over and around Steve’s wrist and he’s caught, he’s pinned, and Steve lets himself relax.

There’s no movement from Tony now, still pressed along his side. Steve can feel Tony’s eyes tracing over his face, and he slows his breathing further, feigning sleep to the best of his ability. Tony shifts against him, a smooth slip of skin against skin, and presses a soft kiss against the shell of Steve’s ear. And then he takes his warmth with him, the bed dipping and smoothing out as Tony moves about the room.

Barely resisting the urge to peek, Steve shifts his arms to gauge how caught up he is. The cuffs are standard issue, he can tell from the make, which means Tony doesn’t want to keep him pinned, just occupied. The fact that he’s doing this while Steve is asleep means something, something important, but Steve gets sidetracked by Tony returning to the bed. It dips down against his side, and he hears a familiar  _snick_  of a lid being flipped open.

He knows where this is going.

Willing himself still, Steve strains his ears, catches the sound of the lube being squeezed onto Tony’s fingers, catches the hiccup of Tony’s breath as he obviously starts stretching himself, catches the lift and fall as Tony grinds back on his own fingers. Steve barely represses his need to cast away the charade, to break the cuffs and pin Tony down and make him scream. Tony’s thigh presses against Steve’s ribs, the fine tremble transferring over to Steve with every movement Tony makes. There’s another soft gasp, another finger obviously added, and Steve forces himself to  _breathe_.

Tony says something, something that is obviously a garbled version of Steve’s name, and Steve wonders blankly what he’s doing now, wonders how many fingers he’s got buried in himself, wonders if he’s going to get off without even  _waking Steve up_. The need to stay still is killing him and Tony moans out another curse, his movements becoming just a bit more frantic.

And then Tony is straddling him, the sheet shoved down to make room for him, and Steve knows he’s hard, it’s kind of difficult  _not_  to be, and Tony leans forward on his chest, lubed fingers brushing over his nipple.

His voice shakes. “I know you’re awake.”

Steve opens an eye and Tony smiles at him, pupils blown black with desire and he rocks back against Steve. Steve stutters out an answer, “Woke up the minute you moved my arm.”

Tilting his head down, Tony catches Steve’s lips. Steve struggles momentarily against the cuffs, knows he could break them without really trying, and Tony slides his hands up and over Steve’s straining arms. He kisses harder, faster, licks into Steve’s mouth like he can’t get enough.  Steve lifts his legs, creating a cradle for Tony to push back against, and Steve lets out a surprised gasp when his cock catches on the flat plastic of a plug stuffing Tony’s hole. 

Tony breaks the kiss. “So you can’t rush things. And I know, I know you can break the cuffs, but bear with me, all right?”

There’s a question in the back of Steve’s throat, a need to know, but Tony kisses him again, distracts him with his tongue and his teeth. Steve feels the flutter of Tony’s hands over his wrists, catching against the leather and he bucks up, his cock catching hard on the butt plug. Tony keens against him, shoving back, and Steve throws back his head. Tony sucks kisses into the underside of Steve’s jaw, hands moving to Steve’s chest. He’s still rocking, and Steve wants to get on with it, wants the teasing to end. He widens his stance and bucks again. Tony groans against his skin.

“Stop it,” Tony breathes, and Steve ignores him. Tony clings to him, shifting away just enough that Steve’s humping air. Tony kisses him light. “My show, Rogers.” And he reaches back, slicking Steve’s cock. He doesn’t do anything but slide his fingers whisper soft up and down, and Steve wants to pin him down and make him take every inch, press into him until he’s so deep Tony’s shaking with it. But the cuffs around his wrist remind him of Tony’s plea and he stills, hips twitching as Tony slicks him up over and over.

Tony straightens, fingers leaving Steve’s cock, and his eyes flutter, arm flexing, and Steve knows he’s twisting the butt plug, can feel the brush of Tony’s knuckles against his cock. Steve closes his eyes, but he can hear it now, the squelch of the toy, the small gasps Tony lets out. He shudders with it, jerks his hips in a motion he hopes Tony will get on with, and Tony moans outright.

“Not deep enough,” Tony breathes, and Steve’s eyes snap open. Tony’s staring down at him, mouth open as he continues to play with himself. “Whenever I do it, it’s never deep enough. God,  _Steve_.”

“ _Tony_.”

“Not yet, not yet,” Tony says. He’s twisting the plug faster now, his hips rocking back and forth with a rhythm Steve wants for himself. Tony gasps and shakes, hand clutching at Steve’s chest as he bucks up frantically and Steve can’t take it, can’t watch Tony come without touching him, without  _having him_. He plants his feet, angles his hips, and hits the toy right as Tony twists it back into himself. Tony shouts, back arching and his cock jerks. He’s not coming though, not yet, and Tony falls forward onto Steve’s chest, panting breath fanning over Steve’s nipples.

Tony looks up at him, groaning as he removes the toy. “You’re such a cheat.”

“For fuck’s sake, Tony,  _please_.”

Tony shakily smiles at him, reaching back for Steve’s cock. Just the pressure of Tony’s fingers against his heated skin is enough to have him thrashing and Tony eyes him. “Am I going to have to toy you up too?”

Tony reaches over the side of the bed, fingers clumsy on the handle to the toy drawer, and when he leans back, Steve feels the heavy slide of a cock ring encase him. He whines, tries to move away, but Tony gets it on him. “Behave.”

“If you would just ride me, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Steve groans out and Tony bites his lip. He fumbles for Steve’s cock, back arching as he settles into the cradle of Steve’s thighs, and lines them up.

Steve sighs out a breath, his arms flexing. Tony writhes overtop him, enclosing Steve’s cock in delicious heat, and Steve shifts up without meaning to, seating Tony fully. Tony leans back against Steve’s thighs with a groan. He’s shaking, head to toe, and Steve plants his feet more firmly and starts jacking up into him, wanting to taste the moans falling like prayers from Tony’s lips.

Tony doesn’t stop him this time, not that it would matter with the cock ring snug around the base of Steve’s cock. He shoves into Tony over and over, until Tony’s panting his name into the air. He’s loose and hot and Steve wants so badly to come, wants so badly to hear  _Tony_  come. Tony’s words start devolving into fractions and Steve knows he’s close, starts moving a bit faster, a bit more erratic. Tony breathes out a curse, hand fluttering down to catch his cock in a slack fist. He jacks himself to the rhythm Steve has set, his muscles clamping down on Steve with every move. Steve groans, twists, searches for Tony’s prostate and grins when Tony bucks up with a shout. He hits it over and over, can feel the tight pull of the cock ring keeping him from coming, and that’s fine, that’s  _fine_. Tony writhes against him, moaning out numbers, and then he keens, loud and long as he comes. His muscles clamp down hard on Steve, his cock jerking in his hand as come paints Steve’s stomach and chest. Steve keeps moving in him, ignoring Tony’s whine, until Tony’s twitching from it, pain overtaking the pleasure. He slows his thrusts and Tony looks down at him, shakily pressing his come soaked fingers to his lips.

“Now you’ll have to wait.”

And that’s when Steve decides _fuck it_.

He snaps the cuffs with little thought, grabbing Tony around the waist and rolling them over. Tony shouts, back bowing as Steve drives into him hard. He stills his frantic hips, wanting to remove the cock ring but wanting Tony more. Tony twitches against him, mouth going slack as Steve rocks into him.

“No,” Steve says, breathes it over the arc reactor and up against Tony’s lips. “You’re going to come again. You’re not going to make me wait for it either.”

And he moves, slow at first, building a new rhythm. Tony shakes against him, hips arching to meet his. He’s mumbling, eyes completely black, and Steve catches his mouth in a kiss, folds him almost in half. Tony breathes out a curse, hands digging into Steve’s hair. Steve pulls back.

“Did you want to keep me pinned?” Steve asks, fucking into him harder now. Tony’s cock is interested, already more than half hard. He catches Tony’s attention with a sharp bite to the collar bone. “Did you want me to feel how you do, every time I do this?” And he grabs for Tony’s wrists, fumbles them into one hand as he pins them above Tony’s head. “Did you want me to understand what it meant to wait?”

Tony’s not saying anything, completely gone from the pleasure of it all. He’s bucking up and bearing his neck, moans leaking from him as much as his interested cock. Steve tightens his hold on Tony’s wrists and changes his pace to almost brutal. Tony’s whimpering, bright, high sounds that rattle around in Steve’s ears. His back arches harder, higher, and Steve stills himself longer enough to flick off the cock ring. Tony thrashes at the accidental play of Steve’s fingers around his stuffed hole, his breath hiccupping in his chest as Steve watches him.

“You would let me do it, wouldn’t you?” Steve pants, pressing his fingers tighter against Tony’s hole. Tony babbles out words that make no sense. “You would let me stuff you even more. Would you want just my fingers? Or maybe a toy?”

Tony  _reacts_ , shouting out as his cock jerks against his stomach. Steve gasps, bowing his head as he jacks into Tony again, until he’s coming so hard his ears ring. Tony writhes beneath him, arms straining to break free, and Steve lets him go. Tony’s hands grab for his cock, and then he’s coming a second time, practically biting through his lip. Steve watches his face go slack, his lips moving soundlessly. He goes to pull out and Tony shakes out a noise, eyes fluttering closed.

Steve flops down beside him, arm flung over Tony’s waist. The cuffs are shattered between them and when Steve’s other hand settles, it’s over the still slick butt plug. He looks at Tony, the smile catching on the corner of his lips and the come sliding down his thighs, before deciding. He sits up, pushes one of Tony’s legs wide, and teases the plug in.

“ _Ah,_ ” Tony gasps, surprise colouring his cheeks. His fingers catch on Steve’s wrist. Steve twists it in, gentle, and lets it settle against the crease of Tony’s ass. Tony breathes out when Steve pulls away, hand still tight around Steve’s wrist. He shifts, his eyes catching closed, and whimpers again.

“Cheat.”

“You woke me up for it,” Steve says, falling back down beside Tony. Tony eyes him.

“I’ll get you back for this.”

“Good morning to you, too, Tony.” 


End file.
